Season 2
The second season of House of Anubis the British-American-Belgian mystery televison series premiered on January 9, 2012 and ended on March 9, 2012 with a preview being released on January 7. The season was announced on March 10, 2011 by Nickelodeon further comfirmation came from Entertainment Weekly announced that Nickelodeon had indead ordered another season from Studio 100. Filming for the season began on July 21, 2011 and ended on January 20, 2012. The first trailer for Season 2 leaked online on August 17, 2011 and the first TV trailer aired on December 3 on Nickelodeon. This is the last season to include cast members Nathalia Ramos and Bobby Lockwood. Plot It is a new year at Anubis House and there's more mystery then ever as Sibuna must search for the Mask of Anubis while Nina's gran is ill, Mara and Eddie have a ghost hunt, Jerome gets blackmailed by Poppy, Mick moves to Australia, and Victor's now teamed up with Vera, who is doublecrossing Victor for the evil Rufus Zeno, who has returned! How will it all end? Find out in The House of Anubis! Cast Main Cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Bobby Lockwood as Mick Campbell *Tasie Dhanraj as Mara Jaffray *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Burkely Duffield as Eddie Miller **Episode 15 Onwards Recurring Cast *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Julia Deakin as Ms. Daphne Andrews *Paul Anthony-Barber as Mr. Eric Sweet *Gwyneth Powell as Gran *Sophiya Haque as Senkhara *Frances Encell as Poppy Clarke *Poppy Miller as Vera Devenish *Sartaj Garewal as Jasper Choudhary *Nikita Ramsey as Piper Williamson Theme Song *Nathalia Ramos *Brad Kavanagh *Jade Ramsey *Ana Mulvoy Ten *Bobby Lockwood *Tasie Dhanraj *Eugene Simon *Alex Sawyer *Klariza Clayton *Burkely Duffield DVD 4443802.jpg|Season 2 Volume 1 Unknown-s2v2.jpeg|Season 2 Volume 2 (Original Cover Artwork) 4457412.jpg|Season 2 Volume 2 Episodes Season 2 Rumors #According to rumors, Nina and Fabian will break up, but get back together. (The numbered things on this page was found on Wikipedia as meant to be rumored). TRUE #Eddie will be joining House of Anubis in the episode House of Who? / House of Frauds. TRUE #Nina's Gran visits the Anubis House in House of Spirits/House of Blackmail. TRUE #Jerome's father is missing and Poppy Clarke and her brother Jerome Clarke hire an investigator. TRUE #Senkhara is a ghost who will cause Trudy to go on leave due to her haunting the house. FALSE #Fabian's godfather's name is Jasper. TRUE #Jerome will be in debt with someone. TRUE #The Collector is Rufus Zeno and/or the Masked Man. TRUE Cast Tweets The Anubis cast also gave us hints about a series/season 2 of House of Anubis. Here are some tweets.. Eugene Simon tweeted.. "I would like to officially announce and confirm the filming of a series 2 of House of Anubis." Although, later he tweeted that he would like to take back what he said before about HOA Season 2 and that it had not been confirmed leaving people confused. However he may have been told not to say anything. It wass a bit confusing because Ana Mulvoy Ten had tweeted a number of times that House of Anubis season 2 has been confirmed. Alex Sawyer also tweeted... "Meh, if everyone else is doing it then woop dee doo, there's a season 2. House of Anubis. Woo." "FINALLY SEASON 2 IS CONFIRMED. YOU MAY JUMP AROUND AND SCREAM WITH JOY! '" - June 29 '"We start filming July 21st and they air in 2012. Trust me, we'll make it worth the wait." NickelodeonTV also tweeted "BREAKING NEWS: Production for season 2 of House of Anubis will begin July 21st in Liverpool, England! " Someone asked Brad Kavanagh if there making a series 2 of the show, Brad responded saying "MWAHAHAHA, its a secret :)!" '' '' Ana Mulvoy Ten also tweeted a couple of times that season 2 "is looking good!" Tasie also had to choose between leaving her band The Woo Woo's and filming a second season of House of Anubis. She tweeted that it was a hard choice, but she went with filming House of Anubis season 2. Later she tweeted that she found time to do both and is super happy. Klariza Clayton even tweeted that she hates early mornings. Not long after that, she tweeted "Back on set!" Due to the fact that she is not in any other upcoming movies or shows, she must be talking about House of Anubis. ''Leaving the best for last, Nathalia Ramos tweeted as well, "Back on set with the Anubis girls!" With a picture showing the actresses of ''Amber, Nina, Mara, and Patricia. ''She posted that about 2 months ago, after they finished filming season 1. ''None of these tweets and hints were made up. They were 100% found on the real House of Anubis actors' and actresses' Twitter pages. See this list of House of Anubis star's twitter here. Or see the House of Anubis cast tweets' here.' Category:Season 2